The Legend of Pearlshipping!
by pearlshippingcece101
Summary: What happens when Dawn admits her love for Ash, Pearlshipping fanfic set in Dawn and Ash's POV
1. New girl,New Love

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfic so take the reviews easy on me, I'm planning to release a chapter a week and I'm planning to make it long but if you don't like it I won't continue, please enjoy! Oh and also I change a few things since this is based on the first episode of diamond and pearl the third generation, I made it so you have to be thirteen in Sinnoh to start your journey and aother little details like that. Now enjoy!**

**A POV**

The closer I got to Sinnoh the more excited I became. I was sycked to meet some new friends to travel with and see some new Pokémon! As the boat docked I got off, well ran of. I wondered into the forest so I could get to the closest city so I could get to a Pokémon centre, only to find three certain people waiting for me; Jessie, James and Meowth. Pikachu knew the drill he got off my left should and used thunderbolt, which missed. All in a sudden they caught Pikachu, as soon as they started flying Aipom used swift and made them blast off... Again. Pikachu also blasted off so I had to find it. It seemed to be heading towards a lab, maybe there would be a new trainer who had found it! I knew in Sinnoh the Professor's name was Rowan, I needed to find a Pokémon centre so I could call him. I started running all for the hopes that Pikachu wasn't hurt.

**D POV**

Finally, after thirteen years, (yes in Sinnoh it's thirteen no ten) and an hour or two of chasing Piplup I was finally on my journey. I was just riding on my bike in the forest when a Pikachu just popped out of nowhere. Perfect my first caught Pokémon would be a Pikachu, I thought! I threw a poke ball "go poke ball" I shouted as I threw it. The poke ball hit the Pikachu and bounced off it must of already had a trainer. "Do you already have a trainer?" it nodded "Pika" "You would've been awesome if you we're mine" I pouted, the Pikachu must of not liked that comment because it electrocuted my bike. "Well did you want me to help you find your trainer?" It seemed like it said sorry with puppy dog eyes, "come on" I said signal it to follow me. My first thoughts were to head to the Pokémon centre nearby, and I would look in a Pokémon centre first before I looked anywhere else if I lost my Pokémon.

**A POV **

I found Brock trying to woo some trucker lady who already had a boyfriend in a Pokémon centre "Hey Brock!" I exclaimed as the trucker lady walked away "Hey Ash, decided to start your next journey with Aipom, not Pikachu? Interesting" "No he's lost and he blasted off towards professor Rowan's lab I was going to call him actually" "Great well since you've just started your journey I'll stick around for the rest of it".

I figured that if I called Professor Rowan I could find out if any new trainers had just come in. "Hello Professor Rowan I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Introductions first "Hello, Professor Oak told me you'd be coming to Sinnoh, is there anything I can help you with?" "Yes my Pikachu was blasted off nearby your lab I was wondering if you had any new trainers who might have been heading towards the coast that might have spotted it." "I believe our newest trainer Dawn have been heading in that direction, my advice head towards the forest."

**D POV **

"So, Pikachu let's head towards the Pokémon centre and wait there, isn't that where your trainer's most likely heading?" "Pika!" He nodded we kept on walking and we were almost in the city when Pikachu stopped "Are you ok Pikachu?" I asked. "Listen is that a voice I hear?" "It's singing to me loud and clear" "Beyond the wind" "Past the stars" "In your ears" "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" "Dashing hope putting fear in its place" "a rose by any other name just as sweet" "when the day is done our work is complete" "Jessie" "James" "Meowth now that's a name" " Team rocket in you fa-" "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Someone in the distance shouted "Pika..CHU" the two people plus the talking Meowth blasted off. "Pikachu!" The strangers shouted while hugging it. So much for going to the Pokémon centre. The stranger and company came out from behind the trees. The companion of Pikachu's trainer was tall very tanned had dark brown hair and seemed about eighteen-nineteen. The trainer I couldn't see but from his height and voice he seemed about my age he had black hair but his cap covered most of it. His head tilted he blushed a bit until he said "Thanks" "No need it was a pleasure with your Pikachu though it did ruin my bike" I replied "He tends to do that" He said while scratching his head. I got a good look at him, he seemed nice, but he was really handsome, I had to spend some more time with him. "You aren't from around here are you?" "No, I'm from Kanto so is Brock here" "Hi" he waved "Why don't I join you, I mean I am from Sinnoh" I don't know where that question came from but I liked the sound of it.


	2. Falling for You

**Please enjoy chapter 2**

**I DO NOT, own Pokemon, but I wish I did!**

A POV

I barely knew the girl and she was already asking to come with us, I felt like saying yes but at the same time I didn't. There was definitely something different about her she wasn't like May or Misty.

Earlier I felt like I blushed she was so pretty that it was hard to take in at first but I had to say something. "Well?" she said out of nowhere quite anxiously, taking me out of my thought bubble.

"I…I don't-" "Yeah why not you can tell us more about your home region and stuff like that." I was interrupted, Brock seemed to be thrilled by the fact there was a girl who could tell him more about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny from the Sinnoh region. "Well, I guess I don't see what's wrong with-" "Great!" I was interrupted…Again. "Pika,pi" well Pikachu seemed excited.

"Well first things first, I'm Dawn, I come from Twinleaf Town, and I want to be a top Pokémon Co-ordinator." "Oh and you sir owe me a bike" she stated, she pointed a finger at me accusingly "Me?" I said while pointing to myself "Well it is your Pikachu isn't it?" She laughed "Uh yeah".

"I'm Brock, as you know, I used to be a gym leader until I joined Ash here and I want to be the best Pokémon breeder in the world" "Nice to meet you Brock" she smiled, it was amazing I felt like I would melt then and there, wait, no what am I talking about I like Misty. "Uh hum." Dawn coughed "Oh yeah sorry, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu but you two have already met" "is that it, sigh I thought you'd be more exciting" she sighed, what did she mean by more exciting? "Oh yeah I want to be a Pokémon master".

"Now were done with that how about we go to the Pokémon centre to discuss our plan and freshen up?" Brock suggested "Great plan" I shouted. Once we made it to the Pokémon centre I called Professor Rowan and told him everything, I guess well maybe just the fact that I was travelling with Dawn and I had gotten Pikachu back."Well that's just great isn't it? Oh Ash Professor Oak sent me a package from you mother I sent it to this Pokémon centre it should be there anytime now" He said "Thank you Professor!"

I received the package that contained a new backpack, jacket, and cap. After I had put everything on I saw a note at the bottom of the box, well I didn't see it Dawn did. "Don't forget to change your underwear" Dawn giggled. I blushed it was so embarrassing I told my mum not to say that but she still did "I don't know your mum but I like her" Dawn giggled she wiped away a tear since she was laughing so hard. At that moment Brock walked in with a map "Ash I'm guessing the plan is the same as usual" Brock guessed "Yep still is, go to 8 gyms and win each badge then enter the league!" "Excuse me but don't forget what I said" "Huh?"

D POV

"I said that I want to be a top co-ordinator and what do co-ordinators do?" "I read about co-ordinators in my guide book, oh wait no May was a coordinator, compete in contests" Brock said "Exactly, so I hope you don't mind slightly making small detours for my contest." I said proudly "OH, phew I thought it was going to be something worse" Ash sighed. It was slightly cute but I had to give him a dirty look for that.

"Well should we get going or just sit around here for the whole day" Brock said "Let's go" me and Ash said at the same time.

On this route I was planning to talk to him the whole way, you know be like best friends immediately so when the time came to tell him he would be like I love you too Dawn!

But sadly Brock had other plans. "So who's better in Sinnoh, Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy?" "Why don't you ask a guy not a girl?" "Well when we come across one shout and I'll ask them".

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked "yeah you get used to it after a while" Ash replied, I giggled. I really liked him so far, especially his mum; he was nice, handsome... My thoughts were interrupted by the one who I was thinking.

"Umm Dawn?" "Yes?" she asked in response to his question "Do you want to answer my question?" he asked "Umm what was it again, I wasn't really paying attention" she said while scratching her head. "Do you wanna play a game we walk?" "yeah sure, what game?" "How about 20 guesses?" "I want to say I know that game but I don't" she smiled "Well it's basically like 20 question but you I ask a question for example 'where am I from' and I have to guess but I only get 20 chances "he explained "Ok I think I get it but why this game?" I asked "why not just play 20 questions?" I asked slightly confused "You know just to get to know you and then it's easier for me to remember".

"OK I'll start" I said "Which starter Pokémon did I choose? You only get two guesses for this question because there are three starter Pokémon" "what that's unfair!" he shouted "Fine, Turtwig?" "No, last guess" "Piplup?" "Yep" "Really?" "uh huh".

I pulled out my Peplum's pokeball, it was tiny. "What happened to Piplup?" "You just press the button" "oh" I said while scratching my head. Piplup came out of his Pokeball "Piplup this is Ash, he's our travelling together so you'll see a lot of him" I smiled Piplup smiled "Piplup" he said while waving. "My turn" ash said "How many journeys have I been on?" he asked I saw that he held up three fingers discreetly "Three" I said knowing I was right "technically this is my third" "ok my turn".

This kept on going until some fog wiped up. I could only see Piplup "Piplup stop walking and reverse" I said calmly he followed his trainers orders. "Dawn?" I could barely hear him though just a few seconds ago he was right next to me "Yeah?" I yelled, but it was no use.

A POV

"No, no , no" I sat down, this fog was almost pulling me away from Dawn. I don't know why but I didn't want to leave her side she was nice, pretty. I shook my head "Misty, it will always be Misty" I said to myself.

Pikachu was right next to me "Dawn?" I shouted, no reply. Well, I better look for Brock "Brock?" I yelled this time."Why are you yelling I'm right next to you!" brock said "Oh sorry" I apologised "Why were you just saying no and talking about Misty" I blushed.

"No particular reason" I lied, Brock could tell "You can tell me" he said "Well" was I about to do this, tell him how I felt about the girl we had been travelling with for just a few hours and Misty? No. "I wanted to guess the answer to her question" "Do think she's pretty?" Brock asked "Who?" "Dawn" "Pfft no" "The pfft just told me you do" he smirked, he knew me to well. "OK, maybe I do".

"Ash, Brock?" I smiled just seeing the girl alright was just making me feel better. "Thank goodness you're alright" I hugged her, then wished I hadn't "What was that for?" she asked, I blushed "Just looking out for my new friend I lightly punched her in the shoulder. She stole my hat "I was just looking out for my new friend" she said in a man voice trying to impersonate me.

I snatched the hat out of her hand as she took it out "Never, ever touch the hat" she snickered "Is that something your mum told you _not _to change" she and Brock started laughing hysterically I just stood there frowning, already she was stabbing me in the back.

"Why don't we set up camp" I said trying to change the subject. "Alright" they agreed. The fog was lifting up so we could see where we were putting our tents after dinner Dawn went to sleep, but I stayed up thinking about her, I couldn't tell myself I liked Misty, I liked her

D POV

"So Piplup, you know Ash the one I introduced you to today" Piplup nodded "Piplup" "I think I like him" "Piplup" I think he was trying to be sarcastic "No as in like like him" "pip" he said understandingly.

Normal POV

"He's handsome, nice, funny and he hugged me, that's gotta mean something!" Dawn said, being louder than expected. Someone was outside their tent listening, they had woken up at the word she had said: Ash. He woke up making sure not to wake up the person sleeping beside him, and then slowly left the tent to hear the girl admit her love for a boy she had met the same day.

**Cliffy, I know right I let it out early then you have to wait a whole week and three days to find out the end. Ok, this chapter, especially the last two paragraphs were a bit rushed I must admit but I still had fun writing them.**

**Oh and I'm starting to do that thing where people do like scripts at the bottom.**

**Ash: Really, I like her already?**

**Dawn: What's so wrong with liking me?**

**Ash: nothing *blushes***

**Paul:I heard I'm in this story? **

**Me:Yeah you are just not yet**

**Ash: what,he's in the story!**

**Paul: thanks Ash great to see you support me**

**Gary, Misty, Barry, Lucas and Kenny: WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Me: Honestly, I don't think you'll be in this story, unless the reviews change that**

**May: I heard you say I'm in this story**

**Me: you will be mentioned quite a few times and maybe be in it, who knows?**

**Gary,Misty,Barry, Lucas,Kenny and May: YOU DO!**

**Me: OK review for those guys to be in the story!**


	3. Love sings in a Contest

**Chapter 3, I do not own pokemon or the song Things I'll never say in this chappy.**

Normal POV

The only problem was without Meowth the Pokémon could never tell his trainer that Dawn liked him. "Well good night Piplup" the girl finally said "Piplup" Pikachu understood he was doing one last thing before going to sleep.

Piplup somehow managed to unzip the tent's entrance and see Pikachu. "Piplup!" he shouted at Pikachu "What's up Piplup" she stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw the Pokémon and was speechless, she blushed. "You didn't hear that did you?" "Pika" the Pokémon nodded. "Cra- wait you can't tell him can you?" "Pika" she didn't know what that meant but somehow the trainer woke up.

"Pikachu, what did you do to Dawn?" "Pika" he said, it probably meant nothing. "Pika, pika, Chu, Pikachu, pika, pika, Chu, Chu" he tried to explain/act out the fact that Dawn liked him.

Pikachu was making hearts with his ears, making kissing noises and pointing at Dawn then his own trainer. "He wants you to learn first aid in case I stop breathing or my heart stops beating" she said in an effort to not let him find out her secret. "No, no it's not that, it's something else, I'll figure out tomorrow".

A POV

The next morning Brock and I were ready to go, but Dawn wasn't "Dawn?" I asked about to open the entrance to her tent "Ash Ketchum don't you dare open that door!" she yelled "technically it's not a door" I shouted back "Whatever, I'll only be a minute" she informed

"By minute do you mean hour?" I joked "I'm ready now and you better be ready to have a black eye" she threatened "No, I was only joking" she got out of the tent "Happy?" she asked "As long as you don't punch me yes"

After walking a little while we came across a town. We made our way to the Pokémon centre. As soon as we arrived Dawn ran to the battle field and started practicing. As soon as I joined her, I brought out Aipom, just to watch. Aipom really seemed to like it and got onto the field just to join in.

"Looks like your Aipom likes contests" said a voice I didn't recognise "Hi, I'm Zoey, I'm a co-ordinator and I couldn't help but see you're Aipom wants to be in a contest" "Ok, well when's the next one, I'll sign up" "Tomorrow, here" she said "What tomorrow!" Dawn screeched, "Piplup, train, train" she told he Pokémon "I guess I'm training with you" I exclaimed. More time with Dawn, thank goodness I brought Aipom along.

The whole day this girl Zoey was helping me and Dawn train for the contest, at the end of the day before Zoey left she said something to Dawn I could just pick up. "It's the first contest of the year, you know what that means" "Yeah an extra round, right?" Dawn said "Yep…" the rest I couldn't pick up.

Dawn called her mum, who had sent her a package which she received a few minutes later.

"What is it?" I asked quite anxiously "My contest dress!" she replied "Well try it on!" I requested "I'll be right back.

A few minutes later she twirled in wearing a gorgeous dress, she looked amazing, it was almost angelic, she was so beautiful.

Mesmerised by her beauty I started staring at her. "Umm Ash, how do I look?" "Amazing!" she blushed "Aaaw thanks!".

The next day I was woken up by Dawn who was screaming. Brock was standing by her so he must of told her something she didn't like.

"Ash we still need to sign up!". I was a little confused, what did she mean by sign up " For what?" "The contest, you idiot".

We got dressed, she opened the door still putting her scarf, hat and part of her boot on. Man, she could run. I got to the stadium about five minutes after her.

"I signed us up!" she beamed "What would I do without you?" "Upset Aipom's feelings and put your shirt on the right way round."

I looked down just to see, as she said my shirt was the wrong way round. "Is that what you're wearing for the contest?" Dawn asked me.

"Yeah, what so wrong with it?" "Oh, it's just contestants usually dress formally for contests" She said "Oh, for next time then!" "For next time!" I got a little curious about the extra round thingy "Dawn, what did Zoey mean by extra round?" "Oh every first contest of the year always has an extra round; in this case it's a talent round." "What?"

D POV

The look on the young trainer's face was hilarious, priceless.

"Next a new co-ordinator from Twinleaf Town Ms. Dawn Berlitz" the host said "that's my queue see you later."

I waved at the Ash he was slightly annoyed "Dawn Lucia Berlitz, don't you dare" he ordered " see ya at the talent round" I left, he was speechless and I slightly preferred him that way.

The curtains pulled back and I ran on stage, there were so... many...people. I closed my eyes then pulled out Piplup's pokeball " Piplup, show time" I shouted.

Piplup came out of his pokeball elegantly, spinning then landing on one foot " Piplup, bubble beam" I shouted " pip.. lup lup lup" the bubbles floated gently upwards "Piplup another" " pip lup lup lup" the extra set of bubbles were faster popping the bubbles or making bigger ones.

After that there was glitter going everywhere and one huge bubble in the middle.

" Piplup use peck" the huge bubble shattered into smaller glitter pieces, it was beautiful and the crowd seemed to love it.

I turned around to see someone didn't, red to the face in anger was Ash he was mad alright, this was going to be fun.

But sadly, I couldn't concentrate on that now I had to win.

"Dawn, tell me what to do." He pleaded "Oh look, this is cute. A Pokémon master is asking a newly starting co-ordinator what to do"

"Wait are you saying I can fight?" "Where did you get that from? And, no!" "Why not?" "You do that in the next round" "No fair!".

"Ash Ketchum, an aspiring Pokémon master" the host said

"Bye!" I waved. "This isn't over Dawn" he shouted while leaving.

I ran as fast as I could I had to get out of there.

Of course I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey!" "Hey Dawn, what's up" "Nothing just Ash is bugging me about the talent round" "Oh, I see" "Well bye!" "Oh Dawn, do you like Ash?" "Yeah of course I do, he's a really good friend!" "No as in like-like him" "UMMM, no" Zoey smirked she saw right through me and I had only known her for a day.

Zoey left and pulled out her phone to call someone, I didn't hear but it probably had nothing to do with me or Ash.

As I got back to the waiting room I watch the screen to see Ash bow and leave.

As soon as Ash arrived at the waiting room, I ran up to him. "Now they'll tell us who got through" I held on to his arm, I was really worried "oh, ok" he blushed.

Up on the screen eight contestants came up. In this exact order; William, Autumn, Erick, Sadie, Lucy, Dawn, and Ash. We were in. "Yay!" I screamed everyone who didn't get in looked at me, I just kept on jumping.

A POV

Two rounds had passed, it was the final, but I wasn't duelling Dawn.

I was trying to be more talented. I didn't know what to do.

Dawn, however had a guitar out and was practicing while I went on.

I whispered something into Aipom's ear as we went on stage "Try to use the moves in a dance".

We went on stage and I shouted different moves and Aipom tried to use them elegantly and slightly danced with me

. Though my plan was great, it didn't work.

All I could hope for was Aipom had a good time, but as we came off stage Aipom looked slightly depressed.

"Aipom, that was great, especially on short notice!" Dawn came down the hall with her guitar and Piplup.

"You did great!" she shouted "Thanks!" I shouted back "I was talking to Aipom!" Aipom brightened up at this complement "Aipom!". "Wish me luck!" "Good luck" "Aipom!".

D POV

As I got on stage, I ran the lyrics through my head. I started playing.

_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes,_

_I'm trying keep my cool, I know it shows._

_I'm starin at my feet, my cheeks are turnin red,_

_I'm searchin for the words inside my head._

_Cus' I'm feelin nervous, tryin to be so perfect, _

_But I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah_

_But I can say what I wanna say, _

_I say I wanna blow you away, _

_Be with you every night am I squeezing you too tight._

_But I can say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee,_

_Marry me today, guess I'm wishin' my life away_

_With these things I'll never say._

As I sang the song, I remembered that I picked it ages ago when I was eleven, I have been learning and practicing ever since. But singing it this time was different, the lyrics felt more realistic, then I realised why. I was singing exactly how I felt towards Ash.

_With these things I'll never say_

I finished the song. They brought Ash and me to the stage as they were drum rolling I made a pact to myself,

'once you win your third badge, you're telling him, you can't keep it up for five, but you can't let it out at two'.

"Dawn Berlitz is our winner." The judges announced, I received my first badge and thought to myself 'Two left'.

**Me:Finally, over this chapter was bugging me.**

**Ash: How dare you make me lose the contest!**

**Dawn:I don't blame her, you were rubbish.**

**Ash:*sticks out tongue***

**Zoey: Who was I talking to on the phone?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to include it, Brock**

**Everyone: WHA?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter**

**May: Am I in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yes you are, so is Dawn's mum**

**Dawn: Wha?**

**Misty, Gary, Kenny, Lucas, Barry: Are we?**

**Me: Twinleaf ppl, you are but Gary, it's unlikely, and Misty you'll only be mentioned.**

**Kenny, Lucas,Barry:WOOHOOO!**

**Misty, Gary: WHY?**

**Me: wait, no Gary mught be in it.**

**Gary: *sticks out tongue at Misty***

**Me:I'll figure this out later, comment below what you thought about the chapter, or what you think might happen.**


	4. Admitting is hard

**Sorry about being so late, I had holidays and went on a student exchange trip. I've had a little trouble with internet aswell.**

**Anyway please enjoy, I enjoyed writing the ending of this chapter I hope you enjoy all of it though **

**A POV**

It felt like I had been traveling in Sinnoh forever but it had only been 4 months.

Dawn had recently gotten her 2nd ribbon and I had recently gotten my third badge.

Its almost Dawn's birthday so we're heading to an airport to fly back to her hometown for celebrations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our winner , Dawn Berlitz" the host said.

I was clapping as hard as I could Dawn had now won her third ribbon. "Thank you for coming to this years Wallace Cup , until next time".

One by one everyone got out of their seats and headed towards the exit, " I'm gonna head to the Pokemon center, can you two wait for Dawn?" Brock asked. Oh yeah, I almost forgot May had joined us a day before the contest, She had competed but lost to Dawn in the finals.

"No problem!" May responded. Dawn came out after a few minutes " Great job, Dawn" I congratulated " Yeah great job!" May joined in "well thank you for coming and competing May!" Dawn responded.

On the way to the Pokemon center Dawn kept saying to herself "My third ribbon, you know what that means" or something like that and kept looking at me. " what does your third ribbon mean?" I asked, wanting to know why it was so important.

She blushed " uh...um...well my lucky number is three?" she tried but that was a weak lie " Common Dawn" May chimed. " You too May?" she said " you guys wouldn't understand" Dawn muttered " Oh, is it personal?" May asked " yeah kind of" Dawn said.

We arrived at the Pokemon center to see Brock flirting with nurse Joy, why was I not surprised?

I went up to the desk and asked "Are there any calls for Ash Ketchum?" I asked Nurse Joy while pushing Brock out of the way.

"Yes there are two" she said while touching a screen underneath the desk, " just swipe this card in one of our many video phones and you will see the call register". " Thank you!" I replied.

I went over to one of the 'many' video phones (there were five) and I swiped the card in the side. Two of the same numbers came up, and the thing was I recognized them. I called the first one on the list, a ginger trainer came up. " Hey Misty!" I said gleefully " Hey Ash, how's things" "good, you?" " Great!" " Just tell Ashy Boy the news!" I heard shouting and from the nickname I knew it was Gary.

" Ash, who are you talking to?" asked Dawn from behind me " just a few old 'friends' of mine" I explained.

"Hi I'm Dawn! Are you Misty cus' Ash is always talking about you" Dawn said pushing me out of the way. "well if your going to push me out of the way Dawn I'll get my revenge" I warned Dawn turned around looking quite confused until I tickled her.

" Ash.. S-stop I'm... Gonna...pee" I stopped tickling her. "Where were we?" Dawn asked Misty slightly brushing herself off "Yes I'm Misty" " Hey Ashy boy don't tell me you _still_ have feelings for Misty!"

D POV

"Don't tell me you _still_ have feelings for Misty!"

The words still and feelings rung in my mind I still kept smiling at this girl Misty but really I felt like ripping her hair out.

"Ummm ignore Gary he's just an idiot who's trying to be smart" I'm not really sure who she was trying to reassure, because Ash, who was next to me, was blushing like mad.

" Hey I'll have you know..." I couldn't help but giggle at Gary who was now close too the hair and forehead being the only thing you could see.

"Oh I was about to tell you before Dawn came, we're coming to Sinnoh!". "That would be awesome I could show you around my home region and stuff like that" I cried enthusiastically " Yeah that would great!" Ash didn't seem AS enthusiastic as me but still seemed excited.

"We're arriving near a town called... Umm Gary what's the town called?" Misty said hitting Gary's arm with the back of her hand" Twinleaf Town" as soon as I heard that name I started getting all excited and my feet were lightly stomping side to side.

"Why'd she get all excited?" Gary asked " That's her hometown" Ash said while grabbing my head pulling it under his arm to rub it with his knuckles but I just stole his hat.

" They would make a cute couple" Misty whispered, I don't think Ash caught it but I did.

"Bye guys it was nice to catch up with you" Ash said after letting me go so he could have his hat back. " and it was nice to meet you Misty, and Gary for that matter" " Nice to meet you too" they both said at the same time " BYE!" we all said at the same time as Ash hung up.

" Hey May who'd you talk to?" I asked " Oh I talked to a friend of mine who's also in contests, Drew" May replied "ooh May likes Drew" ash whispered in my right ear.

Ash was crouched down and had his hands on my shoulder so he could whisper in my ear. May crept closer to the other ear and whispered " Ooh Ash likes yoooouuu" she tried to sound like a ghost... I think?

" So what did he say" I asked May " he said that if I came back now I'd be in time for another three contest going on this week in Hoenn." "Oh so you're leaving, you barely saw any of Sinnoh" I said sadly " I know and that's a shame but I got to participate in a contest and meet someone from Sinnoh so that makes up for it you see?" she said " Well as long as you enjoyed it, it was really nice seeing you again!" Ash said " I'm not leaving right now you idiot!" May said.

May started packing and once she had finished we walked her to the port.

Before she got on a boat she pulled me to the side. " Are you gonna tell me about the third ribbon thing?" she asked me " Ok so basically I made a pact that once I got my third ribbon I would tell Ash... That I like him" I muttered the last part but May heard it alright

" Oh my gosh, you and Ash you guys would be so cute together! And don't worry he likes you too" May fangirled " how do you know?" I asked " Well before I came to Sinnoh he was talking about you 24/7 saying how awesome you were..." " really?" "yeah, now look I gotta go but I'll miss you!"

May hugged me and got on the ship. We all shouted something like "bye May" or "Have a safe trip. " bye guys, and Dawn good luck!" she waved. " why'd she say good luck?" Ash asked me

" No idea" I smiled.

A POV

As soon as we arrived back at the Pokemon centre, Dawn had this great idea of showing us this lake that she used to go to that was beautiful. " Nah, I'll hit the hay" Brock said. "ok Ash, you coming?" Dawn asked "yeah sure, why not?" .

I turned around to see Brock wink at Dawn and her mouthe something to him.

Were they flirting?

We walked to the forest than to the center to see a lake.

It was beautiful the moon shone on it and a few bug and water type Pokemon had gathered there.

" oh sorry, I forgot to tell you this lake is sort of where water and bug type Pokemon fall in love" she said. I thought that that was nice.

We sat down at the edge and started talking, this was really nice because I was spending some quality time with Dawn. " oh Dawn can you tell me about the third ribbon thing?" I asked, it was a little bit of a burning question. " I guess at some point I was bound to change the subject to it anyway, when I got my first ribbon I made a pact with myself to tell you something.""and what was that? Ash is awesome, ash has a proper hat!" I impersonated, I laughed when she just looked at me angrily, then she stole my hat. " I'm Ash, I'm a rubbish Pokemon master, Dawn is the best in the world, that I think I love her."

I slightly blushed at the last part until I grabbed for my hat and we ended up running around the lake... Twice.

I finally got my hat back and we sat back down. " so what was it you were going to tell me?" I asked. She took a deep breath " the thing I was going to tell you was" she whispered something that I didn't catch "can you say that louder?" I couldn't hear her.

I asked her about 2 more times until "Ash Ketchum, I like you as more than a friend" she shouted. Suddenly, I was overjoyed I felt like running to her and kissing her but then Misty popped into my mind and all I could say was " oh, you do?"

D POV

I was getting up, what he said sounded like rejection. "I'm sorry Dawn, I like Misty like that, I like you as a friend" I walked to the Pokemon center, well actually I ran.

Brock was waiting outside my door with a camera " So where's the happy couple, I wanna take a picture." he said happily.

As tears went down my face I replied "you better find Misty then" she said "He didn't " Brock said " He did" I replied.

I went inside and started packing, I couldn't continue, I decided to go back home. "Piplup?" Piplup said as he got himself out of his pokeball. "Oh hey Piplup, love sucks" .

I packed all my things and I heard a knock on the door " Dawn, can I talk to you?" Ash's voice sent chills up my spine but no matter what I couldn't talk to him. I quickly got into my pajamas and got into bed pretending I was asleep.

"Dawn?" he opened the door and saw me in bed... I think.

"Sorry" he whispered, "about everything" he then closed the door, I got out of bed and got my clothes on.

I wrote three notes: one for Pikachu, one for Brock and finally one for Ash.

I went out the door with the notes and all my belongings. I went to Nurse Joy and asked " Umm nurse Joy when's the next boat to Twinleaf Town?" " Half an hour anything else?" "Yeah can you give these notes to anyone who asks you about a girl named Dawn? Oh please don't tell them where I went"

"I'll be glad to, safe travels Dawn!"

**Dawn: WHAT THE HECK ASH?!**

**Ash: I didn't write this story talk to her *points at me***

**Dawn: You can't blame her for something you did**

**Misty and Gary: Is that our only appearance?**

**Paul: When am I coming in?**

**Twinleaf guys: yeah you said we'd be in this chapter**

**Me: Everybody shut up!**

***silence***

**Me: Misty and Gary, you'll also be in the next chapter, twinleaf people ditto, Dawn it's just a story, and Paul be patient**

***Knock on door* **

**Me: Come in!**

***blonde girl comes in***

***single dudes drool***

**Me: Oh hey Lucy, wassup, guys this is Lucy she's from the Fairy Tail room, Lucy meet the Pokemon people**

**Lucy: Hey guys, we can hang out later right now it's our turn, and Natsu's getting hungry and slightly annoyed**

**Me: Oh shoot that means I gotta go!**

**pokemon people: Cece is there something ur not telling us?**

**Me: Okay, I'm writing another fanfic for Fairy Tail, that's also why it took so long**

**Lucy: Oh yeah, I knew that, all the rooms here have different people from different obsessions this girl has had**

**Me: There are six rooms: Legend of Zelda, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Legend of Korra, Avatar the Last Airbender and Baccano**

**Lucy: Cece, we gotta go.**

**Me: bye guys see ya next week**


	5. Where's Dawn Gone?

**HEY GUYS! Another chapter released a day late, well done I know but the reason why is because I had so much homework and I went to a Bruno Mars concert yesterday, so yeah. Anyway this is an all Ash POV chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon though, I wish I did!**

_" Umm nurse Joy when's the next boat to Twinleaf Town?" " Half an hour anything else?" "Yeah can you give these notes to anyone who asks you about a girl named Dawn? Oh please don't tell them where I went" "I'll be glad to, safe travels Dawn!" _

A POV

No words could describe how bad I felt and the worst part about it was I did like Dawn.

I lay down in bed thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. I looked at my watch that _Dawn_ got for us 2:00 a.m. Scratch that, what was going to happen _today_?

I decided to get up, I needed to go see and apologise to Dawn, I didn't matter if she wasn't awake I was going to apologise. I opened my door and went next door to Dawn's room and opened the door.

I was slightly surprised when the door was unlocked and how when I went in she didn't scream 'ASH KETCHUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY PRIVATE SPACE, ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER?' then throw a pillow super hard at my face.

"Dawn?" I went over to the bed no response "Dawn are you in there?" I said while knocking on the bathroom door no response.

Nothing was in this room. I walked back over to me and Brock's room; I didn't care what time it was he needed to know that Dawn wasn't here and that she had left, he needed to help me figure out where she went.

I slammed open the door only to turn him on his side. "Officer Jenny, I only saw Nurse Joy once, I love you" he slobbered while in his sleep.

"Pikachu, mind doing me a favour" I said to Pikachu who had woken up and pointed to Brock "Pi….ka" he yawned.

In a matter of seconds Brock was awake "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked almost falling back to sleep. "Dawn's missing!" I whispered/shouted. "Where'd she go?" he whited (whispered/shouted) "Don't you'd think I'd be on her trace right now if I knew where she was?" "Spoken like a boyfriend" he whispered almost _too_ quickly "Well, Nurse Joy must have seen her if she left, I mean she stays up all night so she must know" "Well, then, let's go!" "Just let me change I'm in my underpants"

A POV

We saw Nurse Joy typing something into her computer it said something about notes and a boat somewhere, I don't know I didn't see much.

We went up to her and before Brock got all lovey dovey I stepped forward and said "Do you know anything about a bluenette with a dress to about here with pink boots and a strange sort of cap?" "Are you asking about Dawn?" she replied, if I knew she knew her name I wouldn't have told her, Dawn's description.

"Ummm, yeah do you-" I was cut off by a three pieces of paper being shoved my way. "She told me to give these to anyone who asked about her" "Okay thanks" I said while walking off to a table "Would you two like breakfast for you and your Pokemon?" She asked "We would love some thank you" she walked off to go get our breakfast ready.

Once we sat down I took out the three pieces of paper and read aloud the names on them.

"There's one for Pikachu, Brock and me" I handed them out and read out Pikachu's.

**Dear Pikachu,**

**I'm sorry I left you with these buffoons, but for now you'll have to live with it. I gave the rest of my poffins to Nurse Joy to give to you if you want them, but remember share with the others!**

**I will be coming back and I seriously can't wait to see you again, you are probably the awesomest pokemon ever, apart from mine, of course. I don't know when I will be coming back but I'm going on a short mini journey with Kenny because I need some help with contests.**

**Sorry, again,**

**Dawn**

I clenched my fists when I read Kenny, was I jealous? Anyway Brock decided to read his out too.

**Dear Brock,**

**As you have probably found out or heard I'm leaving on a mini journey, slight self-discovery about contests with Kenny. **

**The reason I called it mini journey is because it'll only be a few weeks until I come back.**

**With my poffins I left the recipe and everything needed to make them so while I'm gone you have an unlimited stash. **

**Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I had to, since before I'm going home for my birthday and if I wanna have enough time for both I gotta get going!**

**P.S Don't follow me!**

**See ya later**

**Dawn**

I got up out of my seat.

"Well what are we waiting for Dawn's gone home!" I shouted at Brock who was looking at me stupidly.

"Now I know you want to find her but we know where she is and where she's going so technically we have found her. Oh, and it says not to follow her" I sat down "Well aren't you going to read yours, we read ours" Brock complained "I guess" I said.

As I pulled my note out it smelt just like strawberry, the perfume she wore, so I knew she took a lot of time into writing mine, so, let's see what she wrote to the guy that broke her heart.

**Me:Is that ending classified as a cliffy?**

**Ash:Well for everyone except you and Dawn since you two know**

**Dawn: Hey, honey *honey said with sarcasm* YOU SAID LAST WEEK THAT WE DON'T CONTROL IT SINCE SHE WRITES BUT NOW YOUR TELLING ME I CONTROL IT!**

**Twinleaf people: Are we in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yes the next chappy is gonna be just Dawn's POV, you get to meet her (in this story) brother!**

**everyone:YAY**

**Misty: Are me and Gary in the next chappy since we arrive at Twinleaf**

**Me:yeah and Paul before you ask no, have patience**

**Paul: Pathetic**

**Me: Ok guys, you know the drill, review and you know anything else, see ya next week.**

**Paul**


	6. At Twinleaf town

**Sorry guys, this is probably the longest POV I've written, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**ALL DAWN'S POV**

**D POV**

The boat had reached the coast, I felt like I should've not told them I was coming here they'd be on me in a second.

My eyes were still stinging from crying and as I walked towards Twinleaf Town I came up with an excuse to tell my mum, I mean I couldn't tell her I told Ash I like-liked him or she'd be disgraced I did that so young.

As soon as I arrived home I opened the door and flopped immediately onto the couch, I was almost asleep when my mum came downstairs and ran towards me.

"Dawn!" "How have you been? I missed you so much! Where are your little friends? Can I see your pokemon? I missed you so much!"

"Hi mum! Good, had some trouble with my friends, not just yet, I missed you too!" I replied.

As soon as that conversation finished "Dawn, I haven't seen you in three years!".

it was my brother, Lucas, he was three years older than me so I hadn't seen him since I was 10.

He didn't come back for his birthdays or Christmas, he just kept on his journey with his best friend Barry. "Lucas, I missed you so much, you have no idea" I cried as I ran up to hug him, he hugged me back.

"Aren't we supposed to be happy my young little sister is gonna be fourteen!" he said enthusiastically. "It's just I missed you so much!" he wiped away a tear on my cheek "And anyway you said you weren't coming!" I said "Do you really think I'd miss my sister's fourteenth birthday!".

We talked about our journeys but I had to miss out a few things, though, he seemed really interested and I loved hearing about his journey.

"Dawn, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked after finishing the story of his journey "No, why?" I asked "Well you hesitated and seemed like you lied when you told me about the fight with your friends" "umm, well"

_DING DONG _

the doorbell went off, my friends had arrived. "You better tell me later!" Lucas said wondering up the stairs. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAWN!"everybody shouted as I opened the door.

I looked around Leona, Barry, and my best friend Kenny. "Kenny! I haven't see you in ages" I hugged him and he blushed. "Lucas, Barry's here" I shouted upstairs and Lucas came darting down with a few drinks, hopefully non-alcoholic.

"Hey Leona, how's life?" I asked as Lucas grabbed his best friend Barry out of the way "Oh, great, it's so nice to see you Dawn".

They all came in and sat down, and we talked, a lot, Barry and Lucas participated too.

As soon as it was time to go Kenny pulled me aside, "Dawn I need to ask you something" he said "Uh huh, then ask away" I replied "Will you go on a journey with me, just for a few weeks?" "Well, I'm not sure yet but I'll get back to you tomorrow ok?" "Yeah that's fine!".

Once everyone left Lucas came over to me "So what was the thing you didn't tell me" He said while following me upstairs.

"Well, it's kinda awkward, but on my journey I had a crush on Ash and when I told him he didn't like me back" .

As soon as I said this anger spread across Lucas's face "Where is this Ash? I'll ten my lovely little sister down!" "Calm down Lucas, I don't want mum hearing, anyway, Kenny offered to go on a journey with me for a couple of weeks and I don't know what to do" I sat down on the step I was standing on.

"How about you go on the journey with Kenny, I mean he is your best friend and all. You also know my number so you can tell me if Ash causes you anymore trouble I'll be there in a few seconds!" I got up and hugged Lucas "You're the best Lucas, thanks".

**Dawn: I have the awesomest brother ever**

**Lucas: Exactly**

**Barry: So, I don't even talk**

**Me: Yeah you do, you're talking right now and before you ask, most likely next chappy Paul**

**Paul: I wasn't gonna say that...**

**Ash: I feel so bad now, Lucas wants to beat me up**

**Me: Is that the only reason you feel bad?**

**Ash: no...**

**Me: Bye Guys see you next week don't forget to review or favourite, it helps me out a lot!**


	7. Broken-hearted are we?

A POV

It's been a few weeks since we last saw Dawn; we were now in Hearthome city waiting for the gym leader. I was in the Pokémon centre reading in the paper, well the contest section to be exact. I wanted to see if Dawn was in it at all.

I read it for the fifth time when two crazy people came running through the door up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me can we book two single bed rooms for tonight and tomorrow?" the boy said "Well let's see, umm sorry, no we don't have any free single bed rooms, because everyone is here for the contest tomorrow" Nurse Joy said "Are you sure can you double check?" the boy said again "I'm afraid I only have one double bed room" she said "Well do you know another place we could stay?" the girl said . "I do know a hotel here, they are also quite close to the arena but sadly not many people stay there since they prefer the Pokémon centre good luck in the contest!" Nurse Joy said while handing them a piece of paper. "Thanks, no need to worry" the girl said again.

The words rung in my head 'No need to worry' I was right it wasn't just any girl, it was Dawn!

I realised my thoughts might have been to slow because when I paid attention to my surroundings I realised they were gone.

I wonder who that boy was that was with her, it couldn't be could it?

I went to Nurse Joy. "The other hotel here, can you tell me where it is?" she looked at me weirdly then gave me a slip of paper and smiled "Here you go!" . I walked to the hotel; once I got there I wished I would've stayed here instead of at the centre because it was a lot nicer.

I went to reception "Excuse me I'm looking for a friend, can you tell me if a boy and girl about my age have recently checked in?" "I'm sorry we're not allowed to give any information about our guests unless told so, please leave".

That stupid magikarp how dare he not let me know where Dawn was, it was killing me inside, how could I have let her go?

It was really all my fault, she probably didn't want to see my rotten face again, the fact was, I didn't blame her.

I walked back, I decided I should tell Brock I saw Dawn and see if we could get some tickets for the contest tomorrow.

I walked upstairs to our room and heard noise from inside I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Oh my gosh Brock I missed you so much, you have no clue!" "Shhh I don't know when Ash is coming back and I know you don't want to see him right now!"

I never knew Brock could be a traitor.

I kept on listening, "Well anyway, this is Kenny he's my best friend and I've been on a journey with him since we parted ways" she said "Hi, Brock" said the boy now known as Kenny. "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu. "I've missed you so much Pikachu, you have no idea" after that I decided to walk away, they were all_ just_ traitors.

I sat down in the lobby with my hat down reading the note she gave me.

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm sorry that you don't feel the way I feel about you but I have to leave. I left because I didn't want my heart to break a little more each day, if I don't talk to you for a month it's because I haven't healed yet. I don't want you to blame yourself, in fact I want to thank you, you gave me a wakeup call to realise that maybe I shouldn't fall in love at a young age, thank you, seriously._

_Thanks, Dawn._

It took me ages to understand it but now I know I can't do this anymore I needed to see if I really did like Misty or not.

Ash: Oh it's only me again, sweet.

Dawn:That doesn't mean anything

Me: so you're arguing about who's chapter it is and not the ending?

Dawn: I was just getting to that, HOW COME IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG ASH!

Ash: SOMEONE GET A SEDITIVE!

Me: No later Paul, Ash we are _not_ giving your girlfriend a seditive okay? And Dawn if you're the reason I become deaf, I will not write any more of these fanfics kapeesh?

Paul:...

Gary & Misty: Okay when are we coming into the story

Me: This is just proof you guys don't listen

Lucas: Do I get to come and beat Ash up?

Me: In due time, in due time

Ash:WHAT!

Me: You'll understand why later, okay guys review and favourite and whatnot... See you next week!


	8. Hatred or Love?

**Hey Guys! I posted this one early because I wanted make up for three chapters that were late, so I'm gonna write two more chapters tomorrow then one more on Wednesday. I just wanted to thank all my supporters/reviewers/ likers and everyone else for believing in this Fanfic and I you guys are the main reason I'm still doing this! I also adore this chapter, don't ask me why, I just DO! I hope enjoy it as much as I do!**

**A POV**

This time it was my turn to leave a note, I wrote:

**Dear Traitor,**

**Next time just lie to me and say you need some alone time with your posters and I wouldn't have been at the door listening to you and Dawn chatting it out. Also, ****I've gone to Twinleaf Town to meet up with Misty and Gary****. I just needed to tell you this in case you tried to pull a trick again. F.Y.I I'll probably forgive you when I come back, stay there and ****keep Dawn company****.**

**From, the most amazing dude Ash!**

**P.S Please tell Dawn the underlined bits in your next secret ninja evil meetings.**

I think that was good enough. I got out of bed again at 2:00 A.M and put the note on Brock's head, he was going to find it. I went outside and flew to a coastal town to catch a boat to Twinleaf Town.

I would have just flown there but I hadn't been there before.

I just missed a boat and so I had to wait for the next one which was in two days. I wallowed to the Pokémon centre and slept after all it was 6:00 A.M (Gliscor is _really _slow).

I woke up and Dawn was right next to me, I told her the exact truth, she smiled until her teeth turned into fangs and a knife came from behind her and she stabbed me. I woke up and it was 11:00 A.M. seriously, that dream was creepy.

I walked out and wondered along the streets, what was I going to do today and tomorrow for that matter, I walked past café's with couples sharing spaghetti and rice balls and other such stuff and all I could think about was Dawn.

It was sunset and I sat on the edge of the pier watching it, I remember watching one with Dawn, she always said the sunset it the 'Dawn' of the night, it never made sense to me.

I chuckled in my lonesome and a girl walked up to me. She was quite different and I still find it difficult to describe her, so I won't.

"What are you doing here chuckling to yourself?" she asked "I was just thinking about a girl I totally messed up with" I replied, I don't know why but I felt like I could trust this girl.

"What's her name I might know her" she said.

I'd doubt she'd know who Dawn was but anyway I couldn't miss-judge her chances.

"Her name is Dawn" I sighed.

"Is she from Twinleaf Town?" The girl exclaimed

"Yeah, do you know her?" I wondered she seemed pretty excited.

"DUH, she's my best friend, I'm Leona" she said

"Oh, I'm Ash" I introduced

"Well, she only talked about you like a friend, how about you tell me how you messed up and I can help you on how to fix it!" she seemed excited as she said this, I guess since she knew Dawn…

I started telling her the story from the _very _ beginning, from when we first met until right now.

She looked interested by all this and said "Well, it's most likely you messed things up but other than that I can tell you that I think you're doing the right thing and did the right thing turning her down, it just means that you gotta work extra hard to get her after this."

I got up and bowed "Thank you master for sharing your wise knowledge"

I walked off, excited for the boat in a day or so.

D POV

Girantina Ash was an idiot, he was going to Twinleaf Town, where my brother was, who wanted to beat him up.

Isn't Ash just full of great ideas!

As soon as Brock had said he was going to Twinleaf Town I stormed out the Pokémon centre and got on my bike to the nearest coastal town, that was obviously the way he was going.

It was about 7:00 A.M. a day later and I was an hour late for a boat, another cycling trip, YAY!

I went through the forest, the quickest shortcut to Twinleaf from here, me and Leona always went this way because we loved this little town.

I was about halfway there when I saw Leona, she stopped me "Hey Dawn, speak of the devil I was just thinking about you" she said "Well that's nice, umm Leona can you move I'm in kind of a hurry" she looked at me "O.K then let me on the end of your bike and I can explain why I was thinking about you"

I guess there was no other way around it, she got on my bike and I had to pedal harder for the same speed I was previously going at. She explained how she had met Ash on the pier and how he really liked me and was doing all of this to make it up to me and yada, yada, yada.

Then I explained_ my_ half of the story.

I told her how He didn't just break my heart. Oh no, he broke it, ripped it out of my chest, threw it on the ground, did an Irish step dance on it and then burned whatever was left! All just because he was confused about his feelings for Misty! (This was an actual review of my story; I had to include it because I always smile when I read it).

I don't think she took his side after that.

As soon as we arrived she got off my bike and said "Good luck, to be honest, I don't mind if your brother beats him up, he deserves it".

I went to the dock and asked if any boats had recently docked. "No ma'am but there is one that is supposed to be docking in five minutes, but it's starting to rain so I think it'll be delayed by a storm." The old man in a booth said "Thank you".

I waited on a nearby bench, it started to rain and I hadn't brought my backpack so I was stranded in the rain.

Why was I doing this even though I had no positive feelings towards Ash? Well, I wouldn't want my big brother going out of his way to help me when I could stop it myself, that's the only reason.

I waited for about ten minutes until I went under a tree, by that point I was soaking wet, I was used to being soaked due to Piplup and Biusel so it wasn't that bad.

I almost instantly realised that it was Autumn and all the leaves had fallen off this tree so I went towards town a little more, but I could still see the docks.

"Well, well if it isn't Dawn".

**Lucas: Why'd ya end it there I was about to beat him up!**

**Me: Because I kinda want a cliff hanger so people keep on reading..**

**Paul:** **Well recently they've been pathetic!**

**Me: Says the guy who will be in the next chapter *Covers mouth with hands***

**Everyone:ooooh spoilers!**

**Paul: so I'm the guy who talks at the end**

**Me: UUMMM no**

**Paul: Someone in the forest?**

**Me: UUMMM no**

**Paul: one of the couples at the cafe?**

**Me: UUMMM no**

**Paul: the old man in the booth?**

**Me: UUMMM no and you won't find out until maybe tomorrow! You guys know the drill review and other stuff!**

**EVERYONE: BYYYYYE!**


	9. Oh the pain!

**Hey Guys, NEW CHAPTER! Paul isn't in this chapter, but in two he might be in it. LUCAS IS BACK, AND SO IS BARRY AND GARY AND MISTY!**

**ENJOY!**

**Extra Side Note: Somebody *it's obvious who* gets beat up in D'S POV**

**A POV**

The boat had finally docked we were delayed by half an hour.

I looked at my cell phone; I had missed a call from Brock. I re-dialled his number and I waited for the ring, he soon picked up.

"Why'd you call?" I asked as soon as picked up.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you Dawn's gone on a rampage and she's trying to find you." He replied too calmly for the given situation.

I slid behind a tree "Couldn't you have stopped her?" I asked.

"Nope. She just ran out the door and off she went".

"Thanks Brock, but seriously this was a plan that didn't need her included."

I walked a little more into town and kept an eye out for Dawn and I stopped dead in my tracks, there she was , she was talking to another guy and so I just walked past a few houses quite far away from them in fact and they didn't notice me.

I thought that was a good thing, I was wrong.

I listened to their conversation, they were being slightly loud "Why are you here Dawn? Wait it's Dawn, right?" he asked her

"Yeah it's Dawn, I'm just looking for Ash because my brother wants to beat him up." Well, wasn't that nice, her brother who was sixteen, I think wanted to beat me up.

"Well how's about you come with me and Misty we're trying to look around but there's nothing we can do in this rain".

"Okay Ash is looking for you guys anyway so he'll hopefully find us before my brother".

As soon as they left I picked up my phone and dialled Gary's number it rung and I saw him pick it up and smile at Dawn.

"Help, someone just came up to me asked me if I was Ash and beat me up" I looked at Gary and he looked concerned, I could hear from the phone he was explaining to Dawn what had happened.

"Okay, where are you? I'll be there with Dawn right away" he replied.

"I'm on the furthest edge of the forest I'm not properly sure which one though." I said in my weakest voice.

I saw them head towards different forests and I walked to where they were originally heading.

In a few moments I saw Misty in a café.

"Hey, Misty, how's it going?" I asked upon seeing her.

"Hey Ash, it's been ages hasn't it, I'm good, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm good I just wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"And what was that?" she asked.

I don't know why but I explained the story to Misty about Dawn.

"Oh my Girantina you came here to see if you liked me?" She said quite shocked.

"Yeah, it's really weird I know" I said awkwardly.

"No, I think it's sweet but anyway I've got a boyfriend…" the last four words hung in the air a bit until I said "Is it Gary?" She nodded.

I felt better now, I walked off but mouthed thank you.

I walked towards the docks when I saw a guy who resembled Dawn a bit and a guy with weird blonde hair.

"Are you Ash?" the one who looked like Dawn asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Next time you want to break a girl's heart and then lie to her, don't do it amongst the Berlitz family".

My eyes widened, I had officially met Dawn's brother.

**D POV**

As I cycled back into town and waited where I had seen Gary. I saw Ash, he didn't look injured and he was talking to Misty, what a Magikarp!

I picked up my phone and dialled my brothers' number "Hello?" he asked.

"I hate to bother you, Lucas but Ash is causing me trouble" I explained what had happened and Lucas said "Dawn, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in Twinleaf, if I were you I'd wait by the docks, he's bound to leave at some point in time" I informed.

"So, you don't mind if I beat him up with Barry?" he asked.

"Isn't that why I called you?" I said.

"I was just double checking."

I went to the bench I had previously sat on and waited I saw my brother and Barry arrive soon after, both smirking.

After about five minutes Ash appeared, he took no notice of me as he passed the bench, he also didn't take any notice of Barry or Lucas until Lucas asked "Are you Ash?".

He didn't seem to realise who he was "Yeah, why?"

He really didn't look like he cared "Next time you want to break a girl's heart and then lie to her, don't do it amongst the Berlitz family".

I think my brother had been working on that line, Ash's eyes widened as he received a punch to the face and fell over, he tried to fight back but my brother was much stronger.

Gary later appeared and sat next to me "What's going on, I thought Ash had already been beaten up?" he said.

"Oh no he was just lying so he could talk to Misty, I called my brother and ta-da this happened" as soon as I said "ta-da" my brother stopped looked at me and did an army wave as if he had finished doing his duty in the army, "What did he say to Misty?" he asked me.

"No clue, if Ash calls for help, just say you're still looking for him in the forest." I said to him.

We went over to a café Misty was sitting at.

"Dawn, it's so great to finally meet you, I heard everything from Ash, actually where is Ash?" me and Gary looked at each other "At the edge of one of the forests" we said in unison.

**Lucas: I finally got to beat him up YAY!**

**Me: You didn't really beat him up it's just a story**

**Lucas: but it's very realistic**

**Ash: Seriously they went to talk to Misty before helping me?**

**Dawn: I don't blame us**

**Ash: I thought you were my girlfriend**

**Dawn: Yeah sorry about that this story just gets me emotional**

**Paul: Pathetic**

**Me: You say pathetic one more time and you won't be in this story, I'm already doubting you being in this story so just shut the Magikarp up!**

***everyone looks afraid of me***

**Me: Now I've vented I fell better, everybody you know the drill review, favourite and other for maybe tomorrow or today and definitely Wednesday!**


End file.
